<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pros and cons of dating a vampire by sir0gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527606">Pros and cons of dating a vampire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir0gay/pseuds/sir0gay'>sir0gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, OOC, Romance, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir0gay/pseuds/sir0gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрэнк — обычный парень из Бельвилла, который просто встречается с вампиром. Не самый плохой выбор в таком захудалом городишке!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pros and cons of dating a vampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на writeober 2019, тема «Хватит пугать вампиров, чтобы посмотреть, как они обратятся в летучую мышь!».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>− Ещё пачку «Мальборо» и упаковку презервативов, − Фрэнк поставил на ленту банку колы, − А, и зажигалку.<br/>− Документы, − Молоденькая девушка за кассой, едва ли старше его самого, устало чавкнула жвачкой.<br/>− Я что, так молодо выгляжу? – Фрэнк попытался мило улыбнуться и даже подмигнул, залезая в задний карман за ID, но кассирша только презрительно посмотрела куда-то в район его шеи. С запозданием Айеро вспомнил, что там красуются багровые засосы, которые он тщетно попытался скрыть, подняв воротник косухи. Блять. С тяжёлым вздохом он протянул продавщице карточку и одёрнул куртку.<br/>На Бельвилл опускались октябрьские сумерки. Фрэнк закурил на крыльце супермаркета, откупорил банку и сбежал вниз по лестнице, направляясь вдоль мокрой после недавнего дождя улицы. В его родном городе не было безопасно ходить одному по ночам, а в этом районе и подавно, но Фрэнк не боялся. Мало кто знал, что самую большую опасность на ночных улицах Бельвилла представляют далеко не гопники и даже не преступные группировки. А вот с теми, кто по-настоящему владел этим городом, у Фрэнка были очень хорошие отношения.<br/>Когда он дошёл до места назначения, солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, а небо затянуло тучами, и снова начал моросить дождь. Поёжившись от холода и сырости, Фрэнк нырнул в подъезд новостройки на самой окраине города. Нужная ему квартира находилась на последнем этаже и дверь Айеро открыл своим ключом. Внутри как обычно было темно, хоть глаз выколи, но нащупав на стене выключатель, Фрэнк увидел огромное и очень красивое жильё, которое было бы ещё и просторным, и уютным, если бы не было завалено кучей хлама, половине из которого было несколько веков. В который раз за вечер тяжело вздохнув, парень направился в самую дальнюю и большую комнату.<br/>В целом, это была бы обычная спальня, даже не сильно захламлённая по сравнению с остальной квартирой, ведь здесь стояли только самые любимые вещи, если бы не занимавший половину комнаты гроб. Именно к гробу Фрэнк и направился уверенным шагом и распахнул крышку:<br/>− Подъём, спящая красавица!<br/>Взъерошенный парень в пижаме, лежавший в гробу, страдальчески застонал и попытался заворочаться, но стенки гроба не давали ему особого пространства для манёвра, поэтому он наконец открыл глаза и посмотрел на Фрэнка:<br/>− Спящую красавицу положено будить поцелуем, ты разве не читал сказку? – Он улыбнулся, обнажая маленькие, но острые клыки, и сел, давая Фрэнку поцеловать себя в холодные губы.<br/>Это первый минус отношений с вампиром. Они мертвенно холодные, то есть буквально мертвенно. И если к ледяным конечностям ещё можно привыкнуть, они и у людей встречаются, то каждый раз целуя своего парня в губы Фрэнк поначалу чувствовал себя немного некрофилом. Впрочем, Джерард любил говорить, что люди – существа с потрясающей способностью к адаптации, и Фрэнк адаптировался, после первого секса это перестало казаться большой проблемой.<br/>Тем временем, древнее существо выбралось со своего спального места и захлопнуло крышку с крайне недовольным выражением лица:<br/>− Мне надоел этот гроб, я хочу новый.<br/>− Знаешь, ты мог бы купить жалюзи и спать на кровати, как нормальный человек, − Именно на кровати Фрэнк сейчас сидел, она в комнате тоже была, но предназначалась для другого.<br/>− Но я не человек, − Джерард назидательно поднял палец, − И жалюзи испортят интерьер.<br/>Фрэнк проглотил пассаж о том, что испортить интерьер сильнее, чем Джерард это уже сделал – задача невыполнимая. Это второй минус отношений с вампиром – они жуткие выпендрёжники. Хотя, Айеро допускал, что так повезло только ему.<br/>Он даже согласился сходить с Джерардом в похоронное бюро и выбрать ему новый гроб. Один раз они уже ходили и это был самый весёлый шоппинг в жизни Фрэнка.<br/>− Есть хочется… − Протянул Джерард абсолютно по-человечески, переодеваясь из пижамы в рубашку и джинсы и жалобно посмотрел на Фрэнка. Перед этими большими зелёными глазами было очень трудно устоять, но Фрэнк собрал волю в кулак. Это третий минус:<br/>− Даже не думай! У меня только шея перестала болеть.<br/>Жалобный взгляд никуда не исчез. Иногда Фрэнку казалось, что Джерард владеет гипнозом, но тот в ответ на этот вопрос лишь смеялся и говорил, что это называется по-другому. Фрэнк наклонил голову, демонстрируя багровые подтёки на шее, которые уже начинали переливаться в фиолетовый и вампир смягчился. Подошёл ближе, придирчиво рассматривая, и провёл кончиками холодных пальцев по шее, вызывая у Фрэнка волну мурашек и желание задержать его голодным чуть подольше, прямо в этой кровати.<br/>− Ладно, − Вздохнул Джерард, − Тогда пошли на улицу.<br/>Они шли по ночным улицам Бельвилла. Джерард изящно и бесшумно крался чуть впереди, а Фрэнк топал сзади, ёжась от холода, и пиная листья. У вампиров исключительный слух, которым они активно пользуются на охоте, поэтому незаметно подкрасться со спины просто невозможно, но вот своим таким же исключительным зрением Джерард обычно не смотрит под ноги, выискивая жертву. Поэтому он не заметил почти сдувшийся воздушный шарик, прибившийся к обочине дороги, а Фрэнк проходя мимо на него наступил. Под ногой раздался хлопок, спереди испуганный вскрик, а в следующую секунду мимо Фрэнка с оглушительным писком пронеслась летучая мышь. Айеро расхохотался, отбиваясь от недовольной мыши, которая попыталась спикировать ему на голову, и подумал, что в отношениях с вампиром всё же есть свои плюсы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>